Kissake EDs
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is what I get for playing with Kissake Dolls...


Kissake EDs  
  
Note: This fan-fiction is inspired by a surrealistic dream within a dream I had last night. If it fails to make sense, blame the fact that you should never eat chocolate before going to sleep ! (Laughs) I've definitely learned my lesson there.  
  
"What's the point of being crazy if you can't have a little fun ?"—Jonathan Nash, 'A Beautiful Mind'  
  
"I'm a freak. You're a freak. Who in this crummy galaxy isn't ?"—Quote from 'Pelgar's Column' from the Star Trek Official Website  
  
Chapter 1—Immobile and Vulnerable  
  
Double D opened his heavy eyes and found to his abject horror that none of his limbs could be moved. He began to sweat, terrified beyond all rational thought until he saw Eddy and Ed in the same 'letterbox' environment that he was encased in. He saw other things in the area that were clues as to where he was. "Ed ! Eddy !", he called, hoping they would hear. They too, were asleep, unaware of where they were. But, Double D already knew where they were located. They were in a digital space, filled with an artificial environment representing a bedroom and artificial clothes as well. Eddy was the first to awaken. "AHHHH ! What the heck ?! I can't move !", Eddy screamed, beginning to sob. "Eddy, I know you're as horrified as I am...But I think I can explain what is going on.", Double D said. "What about Ed ?", Eddy said, his left palm opening to the side of the screen where Ed was sleeping, with a snore that could wake the dead. "ED ! WAKE UP !", Eddy yelled. Ed suddenly shrieked. "I can't feel my legs !", he said. "Calm down ! I'll explain everything...", Double D said. "Well, hurry up Einstein...Because frankly, I'm freaking out !", Eddy bellowed and the screen around them shook a bit. "It's like this my friends. We're in a KISS set.", Double D said. "Ha, ha, ha...Like the rock band ?", Ed questioned. "Um, no Ed. We are in a Kissake Set. It is the Japanese version of paper-doll dress up. But how we arrived here is beyond my reasoning. All I can hope is that the user is friendly...", Double D said, becoming a little concerned. "How do you know about all of this 'girly' stuff, huh Double D ?", Eddy said, with a cavalier smirk on his face. "I'll have you know that boys play with dolls too sometimes. Although I have never done so.", Double D said, honestly. "Thank goodness...I was beginning to worry a little.", Eddy said, smiling. "Um, you guys...I see someone on the outside.", Ed said, quivering slightly. "Oh, dear. Guys, I believe I have the symptoms of vertigo.", Double D said. "Is it contagious ? Because I think I've just caught it.", Eddy said, as they watched a rather ominous looking figure approach from the 'other side' of the screen.  
  
Chapter 2—The Doll-Maker  
  
As the figure came closer, it was revealed to be a young girl with dark blue square spectacles, hazel eyes and short auburn hair. She dressed the Eds in different outfits, especially enjoying the Hawaiian outfits she had created. "Brilliant ! Even the wave files are perfect ! I'm so glad my templates work. I will send them to OtakuWorld tomorrow and submit them to my favorite EENE fanpage as well.", the girl said, smiling. Just then, Double D noticed that he and his friends could move now. "Try making a scene fellows !", he whispered. They could wave their arms and beg for help from the other side of the screen, hoping the Doll-Maker would respond. Curious, she adjusted her glasses and inspected the monitor very cautiously. "Miss ! Did you create this...place ?", Double D asked. Feeling a little suspicious and odd, the young lady was wondering if she should respond. She was afraid that she would look crazy if she did, but she was alone and her parents were asleep. So, there was nothing to fear. "I made everything in the environment you're standing in, but I didn't create the program. That was another woman's genius.", the girl said, smiling sweetly. "You wouldn't know how to get us outta here, would ya ?", Eddy said, arms on his side, tapping his foot impatiently. Sadly the young woman shook her head left and right. "I wish I did, Eddy. I really have no idea how you arrived here, but maybe I can move you from this template to my scanner. I don't know if this will work, but I can give it a shot.", the girl said, adjusting her frames daintily. Suddenly, Ed grabbed his friends and held them close in a backbreaking bear hug. "C- can't breathe !", Eddy wheezed. "Going to be asphyxiated...", Double D said only in a whisper as he turned blue. The young lady whirled the mouse quickly and clicked upon the Eds and Ed wailed loudly like a baying Bloodhound. In an instant, they were transferred from the 'world' of the template into the port connecting the scanner to the computer. It was a frightening experience, but they trusted they would survive.  
  
Chapter 3—Back in Peach Creek  
  
Eddy awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around, and saw that his computer was off. "What a strange dream.", he thought to himself. He had the odd feeling that he wasn't the only one that had experienced it because it felt so realistic. Slowly, he reached for the phone and began to dial. "Hal-lo !", Ed shouted on the other end. Eddy cleaned out his ear and grinned. "It's good to hear your voice, buddy. I was wondering...", Eddy began. And as usual, Ed interrupted, "Why orange juice and cereal taste so good together ? Me too ! Maybe Double D will know...", Ed said, adding his signature laugh to the end of his statement. "ED ! Shaddup for a moment ! Or better yet, just do me a big favor and call Double D for me...", Eddy said, slapping his hand over his eyes and shaking his head left and right. "Ha, ha. Roger Robot !", Ed said, laughing. Ed dialed his phone on the other end and reached Double D. Wearily Double D answered, "Double D's residence. Double D speaking." "Hi. Um, well I was just wondering if you had a dream about paper dolls last night.", Eddy said, beginning to flush with embarrassment. He couldn't believe he would be asking such a girlish question. "Actually, yes I did.", Double D responded. "I remember the Hawaiian fake T-shirts. Those were really cool.", Eddy said, giggling. "Oh, my God.", Eddy said, and fell flat on his face on the covers. "What ? What, Eddy ? What's wrong ?", Double D questioned, rather concerned. "I'm just...surprised that my inkling was correct. We had the same dream last night.", Eddy said, laughing hysterically. "Oh, and I suppose you want me to explain it.", Double D stated, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, why exactly were we paper dolls anyway ?", Ed asked, giggling. "I have no idea. But, I'm glad it was only a dream. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys were up for seeing a movie today.", Double D suggested. The other two boys vociferously agreed.  
  
Epilogue  
  
After seeing a sensational science fiction film, the Eds had forgotten completely about the dream. It wasn't real, nor did it make any sense to them. One thing was for certain though. They would definitely stay away from sweets before bedtime, as well as watching cartoons before going to sleep. Yet, they would remember that even in their dreams they had a strong bond as friends and nothing physical or metaphysical could break that bond. They were certain, that although they had their arguments and disagreements that they would stick together. And no matter what, they always did...And always will.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt December 15, 2002 


End file.
